The High Rankers
by Automatic Flower
Summary: It's not as great as at seems, being the daughter of one the richest men in the world, that is. You can't do what you want, go where you want... you can't even love who you want.
1. Prologue

Well...yet another fic...

And I have a lot more still coming...

You know how most stories are always along the lines of IY being rich, and Kagome being the commoner? I thought I'd turn the tables around.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the daughter of one the richest men in the world, Koto Higurashi. She has everything she wants, including the Shikon no Tama, which has the power to grant the beholder anything they wish for. As odd as it may be, Kagome wishes for nothing...except for a chance to love.   
Enter Inu-Yasha, a commoner, who strangely goes to the same public school as Kagome. Or maybe it's the other way around. He knows he has no chance of getting Kagome, but that all changes when he finds out he's the one hired to protect her.

Enjoy, and don't forget to R&R!! =)

.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
==========  
  
The High Rankers  
  
Prologue  
  
==========  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"And now presenting, Kagome Higurashi!"  
  
The crowd in the ball room clapped as a girl wearing an elegant midnight blue, flowing silk dress walked in. Her dainty feet dressed in white strap high heels walked on a red carpet. Her ebony black hair was down, and curled at the ends. She was bedecked in diamond jewelry.  
  
The girl flashed a stunning smile at the crowd. Photographers were clicking away madly.  
  
Who was this dazzling girl? She was Kagome Higurashi, daughter of one of the richest men in the country, maybe even the world. She was the daughter of Koto Higurashi, multi-billionaire.  
  
The other people in the crowds, all rich and famous, smiled at her. No one got on her bad side. If anyone did, they were really, really, really stupid. Kagome herself probably wouldn't mind way too much, but all the people under her would basically turn against you.  
  
As Kagome scanned the room, she saw her friend Kagura Kizu, and waved slightly. Kagura did the same, and beckoned for Kagome to come over. As Kagome did, a she picked up a glass of wine delicately from a tray that a waiter was holding.  
  
"Kagura, good to see you." Kagome greeted. "How's the modeling coming along?"  
  
Kagura sipped some of her wine before replying. "Quite tiring. The photographers are just so picky, but I'm glad, since all the pictures come out stunning. After all, I wouldn't want the world to see pictures of the most famous model looking...ugly!"  
  
Kagome chuckled. "You easily overthrew Kikyo Hama – it would be bad if the tables were turned around!"

Kagura scoffed. "Kikyo? She was no competition at all. After all, she was rude, annoying, and really had no experience."  
  
The two were chatting quietly when a tall young man came over to greet them.  
  
"Good evening ladies. My name is Hiten Ikazuchi, and I am the president of Raigekijin Incorporate." He politely introduced himself.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I am Kagome Higurashi and..."  
  
Hiten looked at Kagura. "You would be Kagura Kizu, am I correct?"  
  
Kagura laughed. "Indeed you are, Mr. Ikazuchi."  
  
"Oh, Hiten is fine."  
  
The evening passed by quickly. Kagome and Kagura said their goodbyes. Kagura went off in her black Lincoln, with her own driver of course, and Kagome went off in one of her extensive limos.  
  
Kagome's limo passed through gigantic black gates, and stopped in front of the grand, polished oak doors. The chauffeur walked out, and opened the door for his employer's daughter.  
  
"Miss."  
  
Kagome stepped out. She walked up the steps, where the doors where opened for her. She smiled at the guards, and made her way through four more sets of doors, passing through gardens and yards before she came to the one that led to the manor.  
  
When she entered, half a dozen maids, servants and butlers came rushing over. Kagome yawned.  
  
"I'd like a hot bath prepared, as well as some red wine...preferably imported from France."  
  
The servants rushed off to do her bidding.  
  
This was the life of the rich and famous. Kagome Higurashi was among the top of it all.  
  
It was the life style of the high rankers.  
  
======================

Okay...

I might not be very accurate at all this...rich people crap, but it's best I could do. Please review and tell me what you think! =)


	2. Kagome's Side of the Story

Wow! So many reviews!! You guys are awesome. XD

Sorry about the long period of waiting. I was caught up in other fanfic ideas, plus there were some...issues going on.

Review Responses:

cherry blosomz: Really? Wow! Thanks so much!

Theatre of War: XD Arigatou! Yeah, I prefer my life over all the rich crap (stupid media chasing you everywhere...). And cause of that, I wouldn't know what it's like. -.-;

FirePrincessTheOneAndOnly: Cool pen name. Thanks for the compliment!

AP gato: What does your pen name stand for? o.O Just curious. XD Who's Irie? Lol, that was funny! Inu-Yasha will appear in chapter 3.

Rushyuo: Yup, there will definetly be Kikyo bashing in this fic. XD

animemistress419: Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for reviewing!

puffin: Close shot! Inu-Yasha will appear in the next chappie. =)

SilverWolf-Ryuki: -.- I didn't bother to put the whole thing down, lol. And yes, at times...'tis best to ignore you. JK!! Please don't decapitate me!!

Smurf2005: Umm...not quite. -.-; I will try to update soon though! =)

Moonglow gal: Well, Hiten is ok. Plus, this is an AU fic, so...Hiten isn't evil. Plus, I actually kind of like Hiten. He's a cool character! XD So, cut him some slack - the poor guy is hated by many. . Of course, you don't have to...and now I'm ranting...so I'll shut up. ::sweatdrops::

.

Thanks so much to everyone who supported me! Now I know that I'm not wasting my time on this fic! XD

This chapter will be short - sorry. But I've already got chapter 3 written, so the update will be soon. =D

.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha...sadly...T-T  
  
==========  
  
The High Rankers  
  
Chapter One: Kagome's Side of the Story  
  
==========  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
((In Kagome's POV))  
  
.  
  
I sighed as I relaxed in the hot bath filled with bubbles. I poured myself some red wine and sipped it silently.  
  
My life consisted of attending parties, meetings, signing documents, and being asked for autographs.  
  
At home, maids followed me around everywhere...two maids were standing right outside the bathroom door! But it's not like I totally can't defend myself either...  
  
After all, I am in possession of the Shikon no Tama. Only mikos can possess this jewel without tainting it. I do have miko powers, even if I can't really fight.  
  
The Shikon no Tama is a jewel made from Midoriko, a legendary miko and warrior. While in a battle with thousands of youkai, she fought until she was drained of energy. The battle lasted seven days and seven nights...that's when Midoriko used her soul, and sealed the demons' souls – thus creating the Shikon no Tama.  
  
This jewel has the power to grant its beholder any wish. That's why it mustn't fall into the hands of evil. Even though to the public, I am merely in possession of it. In truth, I am guarding it.  
  
I was given the job to protect the Shikon no Tama by Kaede. I am a miko, supposedly a descendant of Midoriko herself.  
  
It doesn't matter what I am though – because this isn't what I want to be.  
  
After much arguing, my father had finally let me attend a public school...we struck a deal. I had to attend any meeting, party, conference or all that at his will, or in his place...or whatever.  
  
I longed to live a normal life...go to a normal school...have a normal family...  
  
But I didn't have a family. Well...I did, but my father doesn't count. ...Ok, so he does, but he sure doesn't act like family. Ever since my mother left, he hardly cares about me.  
  
All the maids and butlers would say otherwise...but I wouldn't call his 'care' to be care.  
  
Most of all though, I wished to be able to love someone normally. My father had tried to get me to marry all these rich guys, snobby and stuck-up. And I know that lots of men want to marry me, just for the cash.  
  
I grew up with basically no friends...except for my cat and by half-brother, Souta. Yes, half-brother. After my mother left, she re-married and had him. I hold nothing against Souta. After all, it's not his fault he was born.  
  
I wish that I could hate people and life, but I don't. It would be so much easier if I too, were just a stuck-up snob. I suppose I could use the Shikon no Tama...but then I'd taint it.  
  
I sighed again. Guys want me, girls envy me...is it really worth it? I speak, write, and read 5 different languages, play 7 different instruments (one of which people have no idea I can play), know ballet and figure skating...the list goes on.  
  
But I just don't see the point. I'm probably never going to leave Japan, I'm probably never going to need to know more than two instruments – seriously!  
  
I stepped out of the bath, and reached for a fluffy white robe. Wrapping it around myself, I brushed my teeth, knowing that my hair would be brushed by my hairdresser.  
  
I hardly acknowledged the rest of the night, the only thing on my mind being the fact that tomorrow would be my first time in my life that I'd attend a public school.  
  
======================

Kagome: Yay, I'm in an AU fic!

Kagura: So am I! =)

Hiten: Me too.

Inu-Yasha: Ditto for me.

Miroku: And me. Only we haven't shown up yet.

Inu-Yasha: Keh.

Sango: Remember to review!

::No one reviews::

Inu-Yasha: Move aside, woman. ::Clears throat:: Don't forget to R&R!

Miroku: ::Wink::


	3. InuYasha, a Commoner

Disclaimer: Don't...own...::sigh:: Saying that makes me feel sad...::sigh:...  
  
==========  
  
The High Rankers  
  
Chapter Two: Inu-Yasha, a Commoner  
  
==========  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
::Beep, beep, beep::  
  
Inu-Yasha yawned, turning over on his bed.  
  
::Beep, beep, beep::  
  
His eyebrow ticked as he pulled his black covers over his head.  
  
::Beep, beep, beep::  
  
Inu-Yasha growled as he tried to cover his sensitive dog ears with his pillow.  
  
::Beep, beep, SMASH::  
  
Drawing his fist back under the covers, Inu-Yasha wondered, 'Why the hell did I set the alarm on Sunday?'  
  
It took him five seconds.  
  
Five...  
  
Four...  
  
Three...  
  
Two...  
  
One...  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!! I'M LATE AGAIN!!!"  
  
Scrambling out of bed, he pulled out a pair of baggy camouflage pants and a black muscle shirt. He quickly threw them on while running to the bathroom. Inu-Yasha brushed his teeth (fangs), quickly brushed his silver hair, splashed his face with cold water to wake himself up, and ran out. He grabbed his backpack and a pop tart, said bye to his mom and dad, stepped into his shoes and ran out.  
  
Three seconds later, he ran back in and picked up his keys from the kitchen table.  
  
"See yah!!" He yelled.  
  
His father smiled, despite the fact that his youngest son was late for school again. Then he went back to sipping coffee and reading the morning paper. Inu-Yasha's mother chuckled to herself while frying some eggs.  
  
--  
  
"Shit!" Inu-Yasha cursed as he ran.  
  
At the curb, Inu-Yasha's frown turned into a grin as he saw his best pal Miroku walking towards school. He slowed down.  
  
"Late too, Miro?"  
  
Miroku turned his head. "Hey Yasha. How's it going?"  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed as he walked beside his friend. "Nothing really...just late."  
  
"Did yah hear?"  
  
"Hear about what?" Inu-Yasha asked as the high school came into view. Good ol' Tokyo High. ...Yeah right.  
  
"You don't know!? There's a rumour going around that Kagome Higurashi enrolled in the school!! Kagome Higurashi, at our school!"  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened. "Seriously? You mean...Kagome, Koto Higurashi's daughter?"  
  
Miroku snorted. "Who else!?"  
  
They walked up the high school steps, through the main doors, and down the hallway.  
  
Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. "Keh...there could have been another Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Miroku shook his head. "If anyone tried to name themselves Kagome Higurashi, you know what would happen..."  
  
Inu-Yasha winced. "Something...bad..."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Either they 'mysteriously' go bankrupt, or nasty rumours are all over the news about them..."  
  
Inu-Yasha scoffed. "Well, either way, she's just another stuck-up bitch who relies on 'daddy'."  
  
Miroku smiled slightly. "You really don't listen to the news, do you?"  
  
"Huh?" Inu-Yasha asked dumbly as the two came to room 2-1. Their schedule's were exactly the same.  
  
Miroku opened the door.  
  
"Late again, you two?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Sorry, won't happen again." Miroku said in a light tone.  
  
The strict woman raised an eyebrow. "Indeed? That's what you said last time. Once more and I'll have you two in detention."  
  
Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes and sat down in his seat at the very back. First period, always so boring...  
  
Just then, the door opened again.  
  
Gasps sounded through the classroom. Inu-Yasha was writing random words on his desk. He ignored the footsteps that told him someone was walking to the front of the class.  
  
"Oh my god..." He heard someone whisper. "It's actually her!!"  
  
"I can't believe this! I never thought I'd meet her in person!!"  
  
"This is so cool! I'm getting her autograph..."  
  
"Hey, do you have a pen? I can't find mine..."  
  
"She's hot!"  
  
The teacher stuttered for a moment before clearing her throat.  
  
"Class, settle down. Well – uh – it's an honour having you in my class, miss. Class, please welcome Miss Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Inu-Yasha's head shot up. The rumours were true!? The rich, beautiful, smart, charming Kagome Higurashi was actually attending Tokyo High – and HIS class!?  
  
At the front of the room, dressed in a red sleeveless top, beige capris and tan high heeled boots, was Kagome Higurashi.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" The class chorused in unison. Kagome smiled and waved.  
  
"Umm...where shall we put you? There's an empty seat beside...Sango."  
  
The girl called Sango raised her hand and waved. Kagome smiled, walked over and sat down.  
  
"Hi!" Sango greeted, smiling widely.  
  
"Hey." Kagome greeted back.  
  
"I can't believe this! I'm actually meeting you in person...wow!" Sango exclaimed softly, afraid the teacher would hear her. The teacher did. However, her reaction was unexpected.  
  
"Well...why don't we take this class period to get to know Miss Higurashi?"  
  
"Umm...Kagome is fine, ma'am."  
  
"Oh, well, Kagome then! You can just call me Tsubaki!" Clearing her throat, she pulled out a notebook and pen, and walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Say, could I have your autograph?" She asked smoothly.  
  
"Uuh...sure."  
  
Taking the notebook and pen, she signed 'Kagome Higurashi'.  
  
"Thank you!!" Tsubaki smiled and retreated to her front desk.  
  
'Ok...maybe this wasn't such a good idea...'  
  
Students looked at each other before suddenly springing out of their seats and crowding around Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha stared blankly. Kagome Higurashi...attending Tokyo High...in his class...in HIS class...  
  
Miroku came running over to his desk. "Wanna come? I'm going to talk to her."  
  
Inu-Yasha snapped out of his stupor. "Feh! No, who's want to talk to that bitch? Stupid stuck-up rich people..."  
  
A girl whipped around. "Did you just call Kagome a bitch!?" She hissed at him.  
  
Inu-Yasha yawned. "Yeah. What about it?"  
  
The girl named Yura narrowed her eyes. "I can get you in so much trouble...be thankful I'm generous."  
  
Inu-Yasha coughed, but it sounded strangely like 'Yeah right'.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was being bombarded with questions and comments.  
  
"Oh, I've heard all about you, Kagome! You've even got your own section in Tokyo Times!"  
  
"Will you sign this? ...Thanks!"  
  
"Is that shirt from Zara? I've been to that store a few times!"  
  
"I love your shoes!!"  
  
"You're wearing Chanel perfume, right?"  
  
"I love your shoes!!!"  
  
Kagome smiled while she sweatdropped. The preppy girls were all staring at Kagome with stars in their eyes. It was obvious she was their idol.  
  
"Oh my god, Kagome!" Yura sat down in a chair beside Kagome.  
  
"Please tell me what brand those bottoms are!" Yura begged.  
  
Kagome looked at her capris. "These? Umm...Gucci, I think."  
  
Yura's eyes bugged out. "...Cost?"  
  
Kagome put a finger to her chin. "Not much...I think around $2000 or so..."  
  
Yura was silent. "O-okay! Thanks!"  
  
Once Kagome ha finished talking to the whole crowd, she turned to Sango.  
  
"Sorry...I just wanted to get that over with. So, your name's Sango, right?"  
  
Sango nodded and smiled. "I've heard all about you! Wow, I really can't believe I'm actually seeing you in person!"  
  
Miroku walked over. "Hello, Kagome. My name is Miroku. Would you do me honour of bearing my child?"  
  
Kagome blinked. "Excuse me?"  
  
Sango glared at him. 'Take that back!' She mouthed.  
  
Miroku gulped. "Uuh...nevermind. Would you like to meet my friend?"  
  
"Sure. What's his name?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha. Hey, Yasha, come over here!!" Miroku yelled across the room. Grumbling, his friend shuffled over.  
  
"Hey. I'm Kagome, nice to meet you." Kagome smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Drop the act," Inu-Yasha spat.  
  
Miroku whapped him over the head as Sango slapped him across the face.  
  
Kagome blinked. "...act?"  
  
Inu-Yasha shoved his two friends away. "Yeah, act." He growled. "You're all little miss nice, but you're actually a stuck-up bitch, aren't you?"  
  
Kagome had no idea how to react. No one had ever called her a bitch in her whole life.  
  
Instead, she turned away. "Maybe...to you people. If you can call wanting to live a normal life being a stuck-up bitch..."  
  
Inu-Yasha was silent for a moment. "Keh!"  
  
Kagome smiled and stood up. "But I hope we can still be friends." She held up her hand for him to shake.  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at her hand. Miroku sighed in exasperation. Grabbing Inu- Yasha's hand, he placed it in Kagome's.  
  
"He'd love to be friends, Kagome."  
  
Just then, the bell rang, signaling the 15 minute morning break.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, want me to show you around?" Sango chirped.  
  
"Sure. You can call me Kag if you want."  
  
Sango grinned. "Alright, Kag."  
  
The two girls exited the room, as did everyone else. Only Inu-Yasha and Miroku remained.  
  
'But I hope we can still be friends.'  
  
Maybe she wasn't that bad after all...  
  
====================== 


	4. A Rose among Weeds

Oh my god...this update took forever. So sorry, you guys!! .

Hey I got a Japanese teacher!!

...Sorry, I just had to say that...anyway...

This fic is getting lots of reviews!! However, Trust and Betrayal remains my most popular fanfic. It has now defeated Caught in the Rain...-.-;; Anyway...

Last chapter, I found an error...so I replaced it...but then the ANs and review responses got deleted too. Sorry. ::Sweatdropping heavily, feeling stupid::

Review Responses:

Theatre of War: Welcome! ="3

puffin: We shall find out more about Inu-chan soon!! XD

cherryblosomz: Sorry!! I know updating takes soooo long...lol. I try not to, though! You can't blame me... ...Ok, so you can... .....

bakapenguin: Me, like Kikyo? No, no!! . ::Whacks Kikyo's head repeatedly with violin case:: XD Haha!! Lol...yeah, the image kinda...freaked me out too...-.-;;

llij: ...Actually, he is. n.n;; Ehh...in chapter two, I mentioned...::checks::. Oh. Not directly, but the fangs and white hair. Well...this chapter kind of...reveals it...-.-;;;

Smurf2005: ::Takes a deep breath:: ...POCKY!!!!!!!!!!! ::Squeals:: Arigatou!! XD Yeah, Tsubaki is the 'kuromiko'...'dark magic user'. Heh...well, we both share a passion for hating Kikyo...But anyway, this is AU, right? ::Sweatdrops:: So...yeah...-.-;;

SilverWolf-Ryuki: LMAO!! Well, Sesshy-kun will not be a 'commoner'. =) That's all I'm telling. He's coming in next chapter anyway. Why the hell were you listening to 'Kokomo'!? Lol. By the way Sessy-kun, you're going to be respecting a lot more than your father in this fic. ;)

animemistress419: Oooohhhh do they get closer!! XD Seems we all envy Kag...but she hates her life....lol.

AP gato: Cool! Lol, maybe it's 'typical' but to them...hmm...not being them, I wouldn't know. So, nevermind. -.-;; Heh. So then, how'd you come to name Irie? ...if you named her at all...::sweatdrops::

kairinu: Thanks!! XD

Empress Inuyasha: Lmao!! Yeah...Naraku in a hot pink leotard was funny to write too...though my mind's eye really, really hated it. Heh...we shall see what I shall do to Naraku!! Muhahhahaa!!

Moonglow gal: _You _feelstupid? You think _YOU_ feel stupid!? I'm the one who replaced the last chapter, hoping to improve it, and I succeeded in doing was delete the ANs!! ::Sigh:: I should start questioning Naraku's sense of fashion...

Rushyuo: ...OO;; Have you been talking with Naraku lately!?

Akiraton: Yes, Inu-kun will hook up with Kag-chan. ;)

.

Righty...so...here we go...!

.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own him...yet! Muhhahahaha...ha? Ok, so I'll never own him...  
  
==========  
  
The High Rankers  
  
Chapter Three: A Rose among Weeds  
  
==========  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"So, your last name is Taijiya?" Kagome asked Sango. She nodded. "Interesting... does your family slay demons?"  
  
Sango grinned. "Well, my ancestors used to. That's way back in the feudal age, though. I've got my own weapon, which used to be my many times great grandpa's. It's called Hiraikotsu. Do you know anything about your ancestors?"  
  
Kagome sighed inwardly. Now she had to tell another person about the whole Midoriko thing...  
  
"Well, I am a descendant of Midoriko, creator of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
Sango's eyes bugged out. "Whoa!"  
  
The two were exchanging information about themselves. They were seated outside, at a picnic table in the yard. It was lunchtime, after all. They had just come back from ordering take-out from the local restaurant, The Lotus Garden, the most expensive restaurant in the area.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama was created in my ancestor's village, you know?"  
  
"Yes. I've learned that it was created in an old hidden village of demon exterminators."  
  
"So, can you tell me more about your life? Personal experiences? Goals and dreams?" Sango asked excitedly.  
  
Kagome stared at the sky longingly before turning back to Sango. "Hmm...ok. I hate my life."  
  
Sango froze. "What?"  
  
"My life is nothing. I have fame, riches, but what's it all for? I don't have any uses for it. I want a normal life. I miss my old life. When I was young, my mother and father and I lived in a small, one roomed apartment. We were a very happy family, even though we were a poor one. Every night, when we ate dinner, we'd laugh and tell jokes...  
  
"But then, education was starting to be a problem. I was a very intelligent student in my school. I won many awards in subjects like math, language, and music. So, my parents decided to send me off to a private school. The tuition was expensive, so my parents had to find better jobs to pay for it."  
  
Sango listened intently. She was hearing a celebrity's life, told by Kagome herself!!  
  
"My life began falling apart from there. My parents started working until very late, taking on several jobs. I was 11 at that time. Before, I'd always come home after school, to the warmth of my apartment, and the smell's of my mom's cooking. But, then...after, each day, when I came home, even though school was fun, the apartment would be empty. Things only got worse from there.  
  
"We moved into a condominium. My family started undergoing financial struggle. Everyday, my parents would argue. There would be times where they would be so furious at each other that they'd just stop talking to each other. That's when my father started working in the stock market. He rose quickly, and we were lifted out of our debt. But...my mom started working in the stock market too. We moved to a large house, you could call it a mansion. At that time, I was 13. My parents started hiring tutors for me, and teachers for private music lessons, and other academic subjects. I rose to be, once again, the best student in my school. I was happy at school, but my life was in shadows at home."  
  
Sango felt saddened by Kagome's history. And here she thought that famous people had a wonderful life. Well, now she knew Kagome didn't.  
  
"Six months after, my mother moved out. She had had enough. My father completely ignored her. They got divorced. She moved in with her father, my grandpa. My grandpa owns a shrine-house, and runs the shrine too. Then my mother re-married, and had Souta, my half-brother.  
  
"A year after that, right after my 14th birthday, my father rose to the very top of the stock market. That's when the Higurashi name started getting out. On my 15th birthday, we moved into the estate I live in now, complete with over 100 servants. And now, I hate it.  
  
"So, that's my life." Kagome finished off.  
  
"I'm sorry...I never knew...the details were never opened out to public...I only knew that your family rose quickly in the stock market, and soon became...well, the famous Higurashis." Sango said.  
  
"Well," Kagome sighed. "We didn't really want it opened out to the public in the first place, so...yeah. You're probably the first person who I've revealed my whole life to."  
  
Sango giggled. "I feel so special now."  
  
Kagome smiled, and said in a fake arrogant voice. "You should."  
  
The two girls were laughing when Miroku and Inu-Yasha came over.  
  
"Hello ladies." Miroku greeted Sango and Kagome. "Having a nice lunch so far?"  
  
"Yes, actually," Sango glared at him. "Until you came. You had better not do anything perverted."  
  
Kagome watched Sango tell Miroku off for being a lecher, while Miroku just smiled, occasionally defending himself. She wished people would treat her like a normal person...not...an idol, or celebrity. And more than that...she wanted for someone to love her. She watched the two, and it looked like...  
  
"A lover's quarrel." Kagome spoke out loud.  
  
"What?" Sango demanded strictly.  
  
Kagome smiled. That was how everyone should talk to her. Not as an idol. As an equal.  
  
"I said, you and Miroku's argument looks like a lover's quarrel."  
  
Sango flushed bright red. "No!! I'm just saying he shouldn't be a lecher!"  
  
Kagome smirked. "Uh huh."  
  
Inu-Yasha examined Kagome. He had seen her look longingly while Sango and Miroku had their little argument.  
  
'Why is she like that? What else could she long for? She has every damn thing she can want. What could she not have?' Inu-Yasha pondered.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, please come sit down." Kagome called out. She, Sango, and Miroku were all seated at the table already, eating the previously forgotten take-out.  
  
"Eh?" Inu-Yasha sweatdropped. "Oh..." he tried to sit down beside Miroku, but found there was no more space. Each side of the table could only seat two people.  
  
"Shove your ass, Miroku!!" Inu-Yasha commanded.  
  
Miroku grinned. "Why would you want to sit beside me? It's cramped here. There's plenty of space on the other side of the table with Kagome."  
  
Inu-Yasha frowned at his best friend. "I told you to shove."  
  
"But you can go sit beside Kag- "  
  
"Why don't you come sit beside me?" Kagome asked, patting the empty space beside her. Inu-Yasha blushed profusely, but sat down anyway. He sat stiffly, and didn't attack any of the food, like he normally would. Actually, he didn't eat anything at all. On the contrary, he watched the others talk and laugh and eat.  
  
Miroku was loudly slurping noodles, and Sango was spilling rice all over the place. Kagome however, was eating delicately and soundlessly.  
  
When she was done, she dabbed at the corners of her mouth with a napkin. That's when she felt him staring at her.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Inu-Yasha glared at her. "Immaculate wench."  
  
Suddenly, Sango gasped, and Miroku was shaking Inu-Yasha's hand.  
  
"You broke your record!!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
Kagome blinked. "What record?"  
  
Sango grinned. "He used a word with more than three syllables!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha's dumbfounded look immediately turned murderous.  
  
"You have five seconds." He stated flatly.  
  
Miroku and Sango exchanged horrified looks, before running away screaming.  
  
Despite his threat, Inu-Yasha just stayed where he was. He finally picked up his chopsticks and started eating.  
  
"There's not much left, you know." Kagome told him.  
  
Inu-Yasha shrugged. "I can go for a long time without food."  
  
"Because you're a hanyou, right?"  
  
Inu-Yasha turned to stare at her. "How do you know?"  
  
"Ears, fangs, claws."  
  
"They could be fake."  
  
Without saying anything, Kagome leaned over towards Inu-Yasha. His face turned bright red.  
  
'Is she going to kiss me!?'  
  
A part of him didn't want her to, but the majority of him did...  
  
...he found himself leaning in too...  
  
Kagome suddenly reached up and yanked one of his ears.  
  
"OW!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome giggled.  
  
"What the hell was that for!?" Inu-Yasha snarled at Kagome. Kagome grinned.  
  
"I just proved that your ears are real. Besides, you emanate a demonic aura, so, obviously you're a hanyou."  
  
The said half-demon blinked stupidly, then narrowed his eyes. "How can you see my demon aura? It's concealed with a spell..."  
  
Kagome scoffed. "First, that's a very, very, very low quality spell. And secondly...I'm a miko. I can see through any spell, anyway."  
  
Inu-Yasha finally gave in. "Ok, yeah, I'm a hanyou. Now what are you going to? Tell everyone?"  
  
Kagome flicked his forehead lightly. "No. There'd be no point. And half the people I know are already demon or half-demon anyway. You've heard of Kagura Kaze, right?"  
  
"Uh, I think so. She's...the most famous model in Japan or something."  
  
"Yeah. She's a wind demon. But, she has a concealment spell placed on her. I conjured that concealment spell."  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears perked up. "You can conjure concealment spells?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Then you one for me, right?"  
  
Kagome nodded again.  
  
"...Are there any fees?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"...can you conjure one now?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Ok...well, I sorta wear carry this bracelet everywhere I go..."  
  
"You want me to cast the spell onto the bracelet?" Kagome asked. Inu-Yasha nodded.  
  
"You can, right?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Let's see it first."  
  
Inu-Yasha took out the said bracelet. It was basically just a silver chain.  
  
Kagome stared at it. "Fake silver. You realize that if this breaks, the spell will disappear?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"This bracelet is possible to break at any time."  
  
"...can you really conjure concealment spells!?"  
  
"Yes, I can," Kagome sighed exasperatedly. "I'm telling you that it's best to have the highest quality of things, ok?"  
  
"So then what do you suggest, oh-so-great one?"  
  
Kagome unclipped one of her hairclips. "Here."  
  
Inu-Yasha sweatdropped. "A hairclip? No. Too girly."  
  
Kagome thought for a moment.  
  
"Take off your shirt."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I can cast the spell on your shirt. And you probably won't ever lose your shirt, right? So as long as you don't rip it or anything, it'll be fine."  
  
Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow at Kagome, but she just stared at him firmly.  
  
Finally, Inu-Yasha sighed and took it off. "Here..."  
  
Kagome took the black shirt from him. Her eyes wandered to his bare chest.  
  
'He's really kind of cute... No!! Bad Kagome!'  
  
She stared at his shirt, concentrating her powers on it. Her hands began to glow light blue, as did Inu-Yasha's shirt. The light blue glow slowly dissipated. Kagome handed it back to him.  
  
Inu-Yasha put his shirt back on. "But...only this one has the spell on it. I can't wear this one shirt all the time."  
  
Kagome smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't worry. I've got it covered."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at her strangely, but just let it pass.  
  
Sango and Miroku came creeping back. "So..." Miroku trailed off, not knowing what to say.  
  
"So..." Sango repeated.  
  
"How about you guys come over tomorrow? To my place?" Kagome suggested abruptly.  
  
"You're serious!?" Sango squealed, happy beyond belief. Miroku looked like he has won the lottery. Inu-Yasha was totally...wow-ed.  
  
Kagome grinned at her new friends. "Dead serious."  
  
Sango squealed again, and hugged Kagome. "Oh my god!! I'm going to Kagome's house!! Oh my god, oh my god!!"  
  
The said girl felt completely overjoyed. She finally had real friends who treated her like Kagome, as a normal person (exclude the occasion of once in a while), and it felt great. She'd never been so happy in her life.  
  
She could get used to this.  
  
======================

Saki: ::Sigh:: ...

Naraku: Omg!! I can't believe these bitch!! She deleted the part with me!!

Miroku: ::Scared:: Naraku...wh-what are you wearing?

Naraku: ::Looks down:: Oh, this? ::Points at bright yellow bikini...his nails are painted bright orange, hair tied up with bright orange ribbon::

Inu-Yasha: ::Freaked shitless:: ...yeah. Wait, I don't want to know...

Naraku: Ooohh!! Kikyo got this for me! We went on a shopping spree yesterday!! :Squeals::

Miroku: ::Faints::

Sango: Oh dear...what are we gonna do?

Inu-Yasha: ::Almost pissing pants:: Kikyo? Uhhh... I'll be...going...

Saki: You're staying right here. Remember the announcement?

Inu-Yasha: ::Suddenly goes back to being cocky and arrogant:: Oh yeah. Well, of course I know, wench.

Saki: ::Dryly:: Uh huh.

Inu-Yasha: People!! You havta help the wench over here think of a name for the band me, Miroku and Sessh are gonna be in. No instruments, we're just singing.

::Sessh walks in::

Sessh: What's going o- OH MY GOD!!!!

Saki: O.O Sessh is...not being...stoic!!

Sessh: What the hell, Naraku!?

Naraku: ...hm? Oh, hey Sesshy!!

Sessh: ::Looks around frantically, points at random place:: Hey it's Jakotsu!!

Naraku: Jakotsu-kun!? ::Starts talking to a metal pole::

Sessh: ::Wipes forehead:: Alright...review. I swear...I have to stop coming in here...


	5. Sesshoumaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I'd be doing something else. Who knows what I'd be doing – but it sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

* * *

**The High Rankers**

**Chapter Four: Sesshoumaru**

* * *

Kagome scanned the room for a familiar face. She spotted Kikyou, dressed in a red strapless dress. It was indeed, quite revealing. She snorted and looked away in disgust.

'Ugh, I am not going to talk to her…'

Kagome herself wore a dark, forest green, halter-style dress that went down to her mid-calves. It was made of a silky material that reflected light softly. She wore matching shoes, and a diamond necklace, earrings and bracelet. In short, she looked stunning.

"Hi there, Kagome." Kagome gave a startle and turned to see Kagura.

"Ah, Kagura!! Good to see you!" The model gave grinned.

"So… how's your new school?" Kagura asked. Kagome smiled.

"I think it's great, actually…"

"Isn't it a bit... I don't know... common? I mean, slightly... mediocre?"

"Well, maybe… but I don't like getting so much attention – and besides, I want to see what going to a normal school feels like. And so far, I love it!"

Kagura was a little doubtful, but she was supportive all the same.

"Anyway… what are you modeling now?"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Me? I'm taking a break. At the last fashion show, I twisted my ankle… it's still sore right now, slightly."

Kagome looked at her friend in sympathy. "Oh, you poor thing… if it still hurts, why did you come today? You should have stayed home!" She scolded lightly.

Kagura's cheeks wereflushedpink the slightest bit. "Well… this is Sesshoumaru Toukijin's party after all… I couldn't have… not come…" She flustered.

"Eh?" Kagome exclaimed,"I'd say that you fancy Toukijin-sama!"

"What?! No!"

Kagome giggled. "Kagura, Kagura… don't deny it!"

The blushing model was about to respond when a rather familiar feminine sneer interrupted.

"Well, look who it is… the 'world's most famous model' and little miss 'I-attend-a-public-school'."

Kagome muttered a curseunder her breath andfought the urge to roll her eyes. "And hello to you too, Kikyou."

"I'm surprised you remember my name, Higurashi."

"Why Kikyou, of course I'd remember your name," Kagome feigned a look of hurt. "After all, we're always at each other's throats…" she drawled, "it'd be quite saddening indeed if I forgot my enemy's name."

Kikyou bristled at the comment, while Kagura snickered behind her hand.

"Well. I should be questioning why you are here at Toukijin-sama's party… I of course, was ninth on the invitation list."

Kagome gave Kikyou a smug look. "That's wonderful, Kikyou. I was first."

The said woman glared at her. In a desperate attempt to 'burn' her enemy, Kikyou burst out the first thing that came to her mind."I wouldn't be so haughty if I were you. Just imagine what everyone would say if they found out how many men you've slept with?"

The whole room went quiet. Kikyou smirked in satisfaction. Kagome, however, looked unfazed.

"Really? I wonder what they'd say if they found out that I've slept with no one."

Kagura was prepared to burst out laughing, but kept her composure.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at Kagome. "What proof do you have?"

The young, famous miko gave Kikyou a dry look. "What reason do you have to doubt my word? And what right do you have to blame me of such a sin, when you yourself, have slept with so many different people in _your_ life?!"

Angrily, Kikyo hissed at Kagome. "Prove it."

Kagome laughed. "Alright then. Let me name a few. First there was Onigumo – and you were only 16 at that time! Then there was Musou, and you were 18, then there was Hoshiyomi – did you know that because of you, he and his wife divorced?! And there were the four abortions you had… And plus there's Naraku, who is your, ah, long-term… 'playmate', for the lack of a better word-- "

"Stop!" Kikyo yelled, covering her ears. When she was sure Kagome had stopped speaking, she pointed at Kagome.

"You… you little prostitute… how dare you accuse me of--!"

"Accuse? I'm sure she was merely stating a fact." A cold voice spoke. The three women, and the rest of the people in the room turned to see none other than Sesshoumaru Toukijin himself.

"T-Toukijin-sama!" Kikyou laughed nervously. "W-why would you say such a--"

"Get out."

A few gasps sounded in the room. "Excuse me?" Kikyou asked.

"You are lucky that everything going on right now in this room is all private and confidential as I despise those nosy news industries. You've caused more trouble than you are worth. Now get out. I should not have invited you to this party after all. Now leave, before I call the security to remove you from my sight."

Kikyou huffed indignantly before turning on her heel and storming out of the room.

A moment of silence passed.

"The show is over." Sesshoumaru stated. Immediately, the chatter that had faded resumed again.

"Toukijin-sama?" Kagome asked timidly.

"Be grateful I did not ask you to leave as well."

"I know. Thank you, Toukijin-sama."

The said man nodded. "Sesshoumaru is fine."

Kagome nodded. "Sesshoumaru…" she blinked once, then twice,then grinned. "Nice tail."

He had been turning away when Kagome commented. "Pardon?"

Kagura was too, looking at Kagome strangely.

"Nice tail. Judging by your markings, I take it you are a demon lord?"

"I take it you can see through my concealmentshield... miko"

"Correct. You figured I am a miko."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Ah, yes. I believe you attend the same school as Inuyasha Taisho? Tokyo High?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I am in his class."

"Well, I have a feeling he has not told you, but… I am his older, half-brother."

"Really? Wow, I never knew… though… come to think of it, your demonic auras doshare a resemblance… and your appearance."

"Not many people know I have a younger brother."

"Do you contact him often?"

"No, but I visit occasionally."

It was Kagome's turn to nod. "Well, I must get going. I'm sure my friend Kagura here has a few things to say."

Kagura, who had stayed silent the whole conversation, gaped at Kagome, and blushed.

Kagome grinned and waved. "I'll see you around. Good bye."

--

Inuyasha was sprawled out on the couchwatching TV when someone rang the doorbell. Both his parents weren't home, so he dragged himself over and opened the door.

When he did however, all he saw were a bunch of boxes. No one was present. On the top of one box however, was a note:

'I told you I had it covered.'

Inuyashawas hit with a sense of déja vu. Heknew that someone had said that, but he just couldn't quite place who... he shrugged it off and one by one, dragged them inside. Once inside, he sat himself down, surrounded by walls of carboard, and ripped one of them open.

Inside were a bunch of shirts and clothes. He scratched his head, confused. It wasn't like he lacked clothing. Just who sent him these?! He reached out and grabbed a shirt from the bounty. Suddenly, it crackled with white light. Inuyasha blinked, before slowly setting it down again. He moved onto the other huge packages.

The second one actually contained a laptop, a dark blue iPod, video games, and what Inuyasha guessed was a completely new type ofelectronic. It wasroughly the size of his hand, rectangular, silver, and about half an inch thick. He flipped it open, much like you would a laptop, and a sheet of paper fell out. Picking it up, Inuyasha read:

**-- THE ALL NEW 'SEPTEMBER' --**

(Silver Edition Palm Top Electronic Mechanics Band of Essential Resources)

_- Play games (get SEPTEMBER game discs or play games already installed)_

_- Surf the internet_

_- Listen to music (supports all music files)_

_- Download_

_- Watch DVDs_

_- Install programs_

_- Instant Message and E-mail_

_**SEPTEMBER includes:**_

_- Palm Pilot_

_- CD Player_

_- MD Player_

_- Cell phone (capabilities: calling, text messaging, etc.)_

_- Digital Camera_

He didn't bother reading the rest. Inuyasha stared at the new device in his hands. It was already on. He browsed through it, using the pen-like tool (much like a Palm Pilot… then he remembered that it also _was_ a Palm Pilot). He played a few installed games, took a few pictures of his room, listened to some music… then he logged onto his email. It was really cool, since he could chat with his friends on MSN, while this new gadget also had its own, built in email and instant messaging. Speaking of which, it said he had two new messages. Opening up his 'SEPTEMBER Inbox', he went to the first message…

_To: Inu-Yasha Taisho (inuyashataisho(at)SEPTEMBER)_

_From: SEPTEMBER Staff (staff(at)SEPTEMBER)_

_Welcome to the world of SEPTEMBER! You may have troubles figuring out where to start, with all the featuresthe Silver Edition Palm Top Electronic Mechanics Band of Essential Resourceshas…_

Inu-Yasha skipped that and went to the next one.

_To: Inu-Yasha Taisho (inuyashataisho(at)SEPTEMBER)_

_From: Kagome Higurashi (kagomehigurashi(at)SEPTEMBER)_

_-----_

_Hi Inu-Yasha! Do you like your new gifts? Two of the packages are for you, and the other two are for your parents. All the clothing for you already have concealment spells on them._

_Kagome_

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha breathed. 'All this was from her!'

Just then, a little window popped up.

_-- New SEPTEMBER instant message from Kagome --_

_Kagome: Hey_

_Inu-Yasha: Hi_

_Inu-Yasha: I can't accept all this_

_Kagome: That's kinda too bad for you, then_

_Inu-Yasha: No, seriously… I didn't even know about this SEPTEMBER thing before, it must have cost a fortune…_

_Kagome: Actually, I requested it to be made… my dad has a lot of connections…_

_Inu-Yasha: That's besides the point!_

_Kagome: I know_

_Inu-Yasha: …I really can't accept this_

_Kagome: Well you have to!! It's a gift! It's rude to decline gifts!!!_

_Inu-Yasha: …_

_Kagome: And anyway, I sent Sango and Miroku these too… _

_Inu-Yasha: How many people are on this whole… 'SEPTEMBER Network'?_

_Kagome: Umm… including you and me, 5. Well, there's the staff too._

_Inu-Yasha: …!?_

_Kagome: I got it custom made, remember?! _

_Inu-Yasha: Oh yeah… that's pretty wicked._

_Kagome: It is. Anyway, I have to go. Bye._

_Inu-Yasha: See ya._

_-- Kagome has logged off SEPTEMBER --_

'Wow…' Inu-Yasha thought. 'I never knew… why did Kagome give me all this anyway?'

'Cause she's really nice…'

'Who the hell are you?'

'Your human half.'

'Yeah, and he shouldn't be here.'

'And you are..?'

'Your demon half.'

'…okay…'

Inuyasha decided to ignore the quiet bickering in his head, wondering if he had gone insane as he opened up the other packages. One was for his mother. It was filled to the brim with clothing, makeup, perfume, and accessories. The other was for his father. It contained an Armani suit, some golf magazines, golf equipment, concealment charms, andmany other things.

Inuyasha scratched his head. 'I guess she is pretty nice… how the hell did she know that dad likes golf though?'

But then again, since mostmen the same age range as his father was a fan of the sport, she could have just taken a guess.

Suddenly, a window popped up on his SEPTEMBER.

_-- New SEPTEMBER instant message from Sesshoumaru --_

_Sesshoumaru: Hello, little brother_

* * *

Yup, well, I reposted this chapter (original posting date: 08-06-04) after editing the name of the ex-Tech-Machine... the lameness kills. Anyway, the whole "SEPTEMBER" thing was all Moonglow Gal's idea... I swear, she's got to be a freakin' genius to come up with such a kick-arse name. Other than that, I also read over and fixed up a few things, adding some detail here and there. My writing lacks detail. Majorly, haha.

Now to get started on chapter six!


	6. Anticipating the Party

Ugh.

I know that I've been a total lazy ass. So this big, fat, long chapter (cough... not really. I tried!) is my desperate attempt of saying sorry.

Other than that, I've decided to tweak the storyline a bit… not that you guys will notice anything… (sweat drop). Plus, I've altered Kagome's personality a teeny bit. She seemed way too fake before, now that I've gone back and read the previous chapters. Hopefully she'll seem more like Kagome now, and less 'perfect'.

Oh, and I might have to up the rating later on. Violence and suggestive themes, I guess. (Sigh).

Yes, I believe that's all. R&R, please!

**Disclaimer: Nuh uh.**

- - -

Inuyasha decided to ignore the quiet bickering in his head, wondering if he had gone insane as he opened up the other packages. One was for his mother. It was filled to the brim with clothing, makeup, perfume, and accessories. The other was for his father. It contained an Armani suit, some golf magazines, golf equipment, concealment charms, and many other things.

Inuyasha scratched his head. 'I guess she is pretty nice… how the hell did she know that dad likes golf though?'

But then again, since most men the same age range as his father was a fan of the sport, she could have just taken a guess.

Suddenly, a window popped up on his SEPTEMBER.

_- - New SEPTEMBER instant message from Sesshoumaru - -_

_Sesshoumaru: Hello, little brother_

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

**The High Rankers**

**Chapter Five: Anticipating the Party**

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

Inuyasha stared at the screen of the SEPTEMBER in shock. As soon as he came out of his stupor, he hastily typed a response.

_Inuyasha: Why the hell are you in the network!_

_Sesshoumaru: Aren't you quite the idiot. Higurashi sent me the invitation and device._

_Inuyasha: What the… _

_Sesshoumaru: Surprised?_

_Inuyasha: Whatever_

_Sesshoumaru: I see… rude as ever. But then again, that's expected from you._

_Inuyasha: Just shut up._

_Sesshoumaru: Well, inform father that I will be visiting next week. Goodbye._

_Inuyasha: Oi! Who said you could!_

_- - Sesshoumaru has logged off SEPTEMEMBER - -_

Inuyasha cursed. This wasn't fair. How could Sesshoumaru be coming back! He was doing very nicely without him. And why had Kagome given Sesshoumaru access into the network? She must have been drunk when she did. But then again… perhaps her father had. After all, they were both important businessmen…

"Ahh! All this crap is confusing me!"

- - -

The following week, on Monday, the gang was at Kagome's locker before class.

"So you guys are coming over after school, right?" Kagome asked them. Sango nodded, a grin on her face.

"Okay, well… do you guys want to do anything in particular? We could go clubbing, bowling, and since it's Friday, we could travel…"

Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku stared at Kagome, dumfounded. Traveling?

The raven haired girl grabbed her trigonometry binder and books and put them in her backpack, smiling at their reaction. "Well… I mean, if you don't want to go anywhere, we can just stay at my place," she said, hitching her bag onto her shoulder. "We could have a pool party, just us. You can stay the night, too."

Sango gasped, squealed, and nearly hugged Kagome, Miroku went all wide-eyed and Inuyasha spoke. "Seriously?" he muttered. "I'm being invited to the Higurashi home, and I've been invited to stay the night? Wow." Despite his slightly sarcastic tone, he was thrilled.

Kagome grinned and rolled her eyes, closing her locker and locking it. "So, what about it? Pool and slumber party?

"For sure," Sango said nodding vigorously.

"I'd be crazy to pass up this chance." Miroku mumbled.

Inuyasha looked away, pretending to be bored. "Yeah… cool… alright."

Kagome grinned widely. "Alright! It'll be a pool party for us then! Bring your stuff!"

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. The group parted; Sango to foreign studies, Inuyasha and Miroku to science, and Kagome to trig.

- - -

Sango sighed, propping her head up on her hand as she listened to the teacher's lecture. 'This is so boring…' she thought, 'what was I thinking when I decided to take this class?'.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a school secretary.

"Menoumaru-san, Fujiko-sama would like to speak to you regarding the student transfer program."

"Alright. I'll be down right away." The teacher known as Menoumaru said, then turned to the class as the secretary left. "Since you are all grown enough, I trust you won't trash the classroom in the period while I am gone." Then he left too.

People jumped up immediately and started yelling and chatting. Sango just sighed and put her head down, thinking of how the pool party would go. What would Kagome's house—mansion—manor—castle—palace—look like? What would the inside look like? How many servants and maids would there be? How big would the pool be? Sango pondered, completely unaware of everything going on around her.

Suddenly, she tensed as she felt someone approach her desk. She straightened and looked up to see a boy with black hair and brown eyes, and a smirk settled on his face. He wore a white muscle shirt and dark baggy pants. Sango raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can I help you?" she spoke icily.

Unaffected by her harsh tone, the boy introduced himself. "My name is Takeda Kuranosuke. And what may I address such a beauty as yourself as…?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Buzz off."

Takeda only smirked wider. "Feisty, I see… I like them that way. Say, girl, how about you and me?"

"Look, buster," Sango stood up and glared at him. "Why don't you just screw off? I'm obviously not about to listen to anything you say, and I obviously don't find you even remotely attractive, so don't even bother."

Ignoring what she said, Takeda wrapped an arm around her waist. "Aww, come on, baby…"

Wrong move. Sango grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, knocking him over and pinning him to the ground.

"Fuck! Ow, let go, bitch!"

"You just didn't get the clue, huh? I told you screw off, it's your fault." Sango released her death grip and stood up. "Bastard."

The class was quiet.

Suddenly, the door opened again, breaking the moment of silence. It was Menoumaru. He opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes landed on the angry Sango and fallen Takeda.

"… did something happen in here?"

- - -

"Pass the Bunsen burner."

"Thanks."

"Pass the ring clamp."

"Thanks."

"Pass the beaker."

"Thanks."

"Pass the… oh wait, we don't even have a flint. Hold on, I'll get one."

Inuyasha stared off into space as Miroku, who was his partner in the experiment, went to fetch a flint for the Bunsen burner. He couldn't believe it. He was going to Kagome's home. He might even be in her _room_…

… nothing nasty, guys.

Kagome, the beautiful (though Inuyasha was reluctant to admit), talented, charming, generous, sweet Kagome had invited him to her house, mansion, fortress, home, whatever, for a pool and slumber party. He was going to her home! He just couldn't get over it. When he first heard of Kagome through the media, he acknowledged her as just another spoiled brat who relied on 'daddy', wore too much makeup, shopped till they dropped, and got manicures every week. He would never have guessed he would end up as an acquaintance—no, a friend. At least… he considered her to be his friend… hopefully she saw him as her friend too. She did, right? That time, she had said, _"I hope we can still be friends."_ Right? _Right?_

"Okay, here's the flint," Miroku said as he got back, holding the metal contraption.

Inuyasha nodded absently, still caught up in his thoughts.

"Oh, wait. I need to get the magnesium…" Miroku groaned. "You light the Bunsen burner, okay? Oh yeah, tie up your hair, dude."

Inuyasha didn't really process what Miroku said, since he was still caught up in his thoughts about Kagome and the pool and slumber party. He grabbed the flint, and unintentionally turned the gas nozzle to the max. He propped his head up on his arm in a daze, leaning over the Bunsen burner. With one hand, he sparked the flint….

"FUCK!" Inuyasha screamed. The whole class looked up, and Miroku came running over.

The ends of Inuyasha's hair had caught fire. In a panic, he tried to put it out by clapping his hands, but ended up burning his hands. The smell of burnt hair and singed skin reached his nose. He swore loudly, madly turned on the tap and dunked his head under the flow, successfully extinguishing the flame.

Inuyasha lifted his head up again, hair and shoulders soaking wet. He was breathing heavily, and Miroku was speechless.

The entire class was completely silent, including the teacher, Ms. Tsuyu.

Suddenly, Miroku started yelling at Inuyasha.

"You idiot! I told you to tie your hair up! What's the matter with you?" He whapped his friend over the head.

Inuyasha groaned. 'Damn… I really messed up.'

- - -

Kagome could faintly hear the teacher droning on. She tapped her pencil on her binder, staring at the wall in front of her.

'I wonder how it'll go? The party… what'll they say when they walk into the house? Well… they wouldn't call it a house. I still can't really call it a house. It's a mansion. If I got lost in it before, would they get lost too? I guess I'll have to give them a tour first and all… well, I would have anyway, but still… well, I suppose the maids could always help them, since they're everywhere. Dad just had to hire so many…'

The thought of her father crossed her mind.

'Well… Dad's still in New York, right? He wouldn't be back for a while, he said. So he won't be back until next week, I think… he shouldn't be, at least.' Kagome furrowed her brows. But then, her father had been known to surprise.

There didn't seem to be much Kagome could do but take a chance and hope that her dad wouldn't 'surprise' her this time…

- - -

Finally, lunch arrived.

Our four favourite friends were seated in a cozy little ice cream parlour (that Kagome's uncle's ex-employee's sister's friend's friend owned), waiting for their orders to arrive. They were discussing plans for the party. By this time, it had been prolonged to last a full day. The plan went as follows: they would go to Kagome's mansion (she confirmed it was a mansion), be given a tour, and would either watch a movie in the home theatre or go swimming immediately. After that, they would have dinner. They'd be having a barbeque… or sushi, since Sango had been craving it recently. In the end, they decided on both. Once dinner was finished, they'd go for a dip again or cruise around downtown and maybe go clubbing. They'd be heading back after that, and the sleepover would commence. Of course, they probably wouldn't be doing much sleeping; more like having pillow fights, talking, playing TOD, eating/throwing popcorn, etc. etc… The next day, they would be swimming and then heading downtown again and maybe drop by the waterfront (not to swim… just to cruise around some more).

Their orders finally arrived. Kagome grinned widely as her triple-scoop, double-strawberry-and-vanilla, chocolate flaked, chocolate and strawberry syrup-ed, whipped creamed, butterscotch and M&M topped sugar-cone came into view. (If you think about it, it's really not that many toppings!)

Inuyasha had ordered a double-scoop mint and chocolate chip cone, Sango had gotten raspberry, and Miroku a double French vanilla.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was happily licking at her ice cream.

"Eww."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"You'll get fat if you eat so much ice cream, you know?" Seeing Kagome's angry, flushed face, he pushed on forward. "Oh, wait, no. You're already fat!"

"You—!" Kagome stood, flaring. Inuyasha smirked. Score!

"Inuyasha! That's no way to treat a lady!" Miroku cut in. Sango nodded, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Exactly. Kagome is not fat!"

"Keh. How would you know? And anyways, if she isn't fat _now,_ she will be once she's done that ice cream."

"YOU—!" Kagome started, but suddenly halted. With a tick in her eye, she slowly slid back into her seat. 'He's just trying to piss me off. He's just trying to piss me off. He's just trying to piss me off. Ok. Deep breaths, Kagome.'

She turned to Inuyasha and gave him a winning smile. "Aww, Inu-kun. People say that boys who tease girls supposedly like them… you're so cute!" She mocked, pinching his left cheek.

"Ow! What the hell, woman!"

Kagome laughed. "Serves you right!"

"… keh!"

Miroku rolled his eyes at Inuyasha. "That was a smart comeback."

"Oh, but it was classic!" Sango said, snickering.

Inuyasha just glared.

- - -

It seemed like forever to the four friends for the end of the school day to roll around, but when it did, they were the first to jump up from the seats of whatever class they were attending. Gleeful and full of anticipation for the party, they practically all ran to their lockers, threw in books unnecessary, grabbed books _necessary_, and then gathered in the front foyer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yaddy yah, blah blah, yes I know I suck for being so lazy.

Love, hugs, and thanks to everyone who still supported me and this story, even though I was thinking of discontinuing it. Your help is very much appreciated.

And special thanks to Camisha, who really helped me dig up my inspiration and whose advice and words fuelled me to bring everyone this chapter.

Much love!

Automatic Flower


End file.
